


Rusame otp prompts

by Sleazy_bean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleazy_bean/pseuds/Sleazy_bean
Summary: Rusame as a compilation of prompts I found. (On my Wattpad too) I’m just putting my wattpad stories here, so a lot of them are old and shitty.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otp prompt:  
> Person A: Jesus it’s cold.  
> Person B: Here, take my hoodie, I’m not even cold  
> Person A: Thanks, I’ll give it back tomorrow.  
> *later at home*  
> Person A, aggressively inhaling in B’s hoodie scent while curled up inside it: I’m not giving this back

Alfred's POV

After class Ivan had suggested that we could go to the park for a break. Afterwards Ivan and I were walking through the park looking at the scenery. I felt a slight chill go up down my spine from the cold gust of wind. I wrap my arms around myself and shiver.

"Jesus, it's cold." My teeth chattering as I spoke. I looked down at me quizzically before taking off the hoodie he had on. "Here, take my hoodie, I'm not even that cold." He hands his large hoodie over to me with a slight blush on his face. "Thanks, Vanya, I'll give it back tomorrow." 

I smile up at him and put the hoodie on. I subconsciously cover my nose with the collar and take a deep breathe, breathing in the scent. I let out a small sigh looking over to the small pond.  
\----  
"Bye, Ivan, I'll see you tomorrow." I wave as he drives off back in the direction of his house. When I get inside of my own house I slam the door and start almost aggressively sniffing the scent of Ivan from the jacket.

I sit down on the couch curling up in the oversized hoodie. I sigh in contentment wrapping my arms around myself. I feel hero, my cat, jump up onto my lap. "I'm not giving this back." I mumble to the white cat and pick him up and lay down with him on my chest. Slowly but surely I fall asleep on the couch with the collar still covering my nose.

*BONUS*

"Alfred do you know what happened to the hoodie I gave you?" Ivan asks and immediately my face heats up. "Oh-uhm no sorry, I think I lost it somewhere." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly looking away from the taller blonde. 

"Alright, tell me when you find it though." He turned to leave but before he did completely he turned back to me and smirked. "Wha-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before his lips were on mine. He didn't say anything as he walked away from me. I just stared at his back shocked at what happened. "Holy shit he knows." I touch my lips softly before speed walking all the into my room blushing all the way.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *waking up in the morning*
> 
> Person A: *still somehow a lil smiley, rubbing their eyes with their oversized hoodie sleeves, small bed head, the face of purity, “good morning! Did you have a good sleep last night?”*
> 
> Person B: *will give a death glare at anyone passing by being too loud, drains coffee straight from the pot, hair looking like a porcupine, muttering curses underneath their breath, “if it weren’t for A, I’d shove a cheese grate up your ass”*

3rd POV  
Alfred had woken up from his deep sleep by the light shining through the curtains. 

He looked over to the alarm clock next to his bed. Cuddling into his boyfriends he yawned before sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his boyfriends sweater he had on. 

The American walked off going into the bathroom and looking into the mirror. He tried fixing the slight bedhead he had, he brushed his hair out, making it fluffy. He continued on to do his morning routine before going to wake his still sleeping boyfriend. Alfred sat carefully onto Ivan nudging him awake.

The Russian tiredly opened his eyes to see the blue eyes of his lover. "Good morning! Did you have a good sleep last night?" Alfred asked smiling down at Ivan.

Ivan sat up moving Alfred onto his lap. The younger blonde giggled and started combing his fingers through the tired blondes messy hair. Leaving kisses on top of his head every so often.

He stretched mumbling curses under his breath in Russian before lifting Alfred in his arms and walking slowly to the bathroom. Alfred laughed as he was carted into the bathroom  
\-----  
After their shower they dried off and got dressed. They walked into the small kitchenette together. Ivan sat down at the table and Alfred went to the stove and started making breakfast. 

"Good morning lovebirds."A german accent practically yelled. Ivan turned around to see Alfred's roommate, Gilbert. "Gil be quiet, we just woke, it's still early."

Gilbert pouted and stuck his tongue out at the American, but sat next to Ivan patting the taller males shoulder. "Hey, dude what's up with you?" Ivan blinked slowly before responding, "If it wasn't for Alfred I'd shove a cheese grate up your ass."

He growled causing Gilbert to back off laughing nervously. "Ivan, don't say that!" Alfred laughed but sat breakfast on the table for the three of them.

Gilbert was silent for the remainder of breakfast.


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your otp at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear.
> 
> “You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.”
> 
> And person A sputters and chokes on their drink.

3rd POV   
King Ivan had invited everyone to go to a gala he was hosting.

The room was a light cream color with a bright chandelier in the center of the ceiling. People were conversing lightly and some others dancing with their partners. Ivan was sitting at the head of the room with his young queen drinking wine.

Alfred had been talking to a guest, said guest being his mother, sitting next to him. Ivan stood placing his glass down as a soft song played from the piano in the room.

"May I see my queen?" He questioned the old woman as he bowed lightly to her. "I don't mind dear." She smiled sweetly at the king before standing up to move somewhere else. "You look gorgeous." Ivan complemented the younger blonde making him blush. 

“You saw me in this before." He tried hiding the smile coming onto his face. "I know, but you'll always be beautiful to me." Ivan took Alfred's hand kissed his knuckles, lightly looking up at him with adoration in his violet eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Alfred giggled behind his hand. "Of course my king." He stood tall as he walked into his arms hugging the Russian lightly before leading to the ballroom dance floor.

People made way as they walked to the center of room. They swayed slowly together for the remainder of the song.  
\-----  
Once the king and queen were finished dancing dinner was being served as everyone settled into the kitchen.

Of course the king and queen sat together at the head of the table. The light atmosphere lasted throughout the night. Ivan was sipping champagne as everyone conversed with each other.

Alfred leaned towards Ivan's ear whispering, "You look so handsome in that outfit, if it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard right here, right now." Ivan choked on his drink immediately after the words left the queens mouth. Ivan wipes his mouth of the drink.

Alfred looked at him with a flirtatious look on his face, biting his lip with a smirk.  
Ivan spent the rest of the dinner with a tightness in his pants. Knowing he caused it, Alfred smirked when he looked at Ivan's blush. “Don’t get too excited, someone might see.” He went back to his own food as if nothing happened.

“Go to the room I will meet you there once all the quests have left.” He whispered into Alfreds ear. “Don’t make me wait too long or I might make you fuck me in front of everyone.” Alfred said as he stood up, excusing himself and bowing before leaving the dining area.

*Bonus*

I guess Ivan waved to the last guests as they left the doors. Right when the doors closed, Ivan sighed in relief and almost ran towards his room. 

Ivan was walking down the hall up to his room when he noticed the doors were closed. He smirked when the image of his queen lying in bed waiting for him popped into his head. He slowly opened the doors to reveal Alfred sitting on the edge of the bed naked smirking at him. 

Blood rushed south for Ivan as he looked before him. "Are you just gonna stand there, or actually come fuck me?" He asked with a pur, Ivan snapped out of his daze before almost jumping on the bed almost tearing off his clothes as he got to the bed.


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> A chubby sub sitting on their dom’s face for the first time. They’re shy and try to keep their legs up. The dom senses the hesitation so they grab the subs thighs and pulls them down. All the hesitation fades away as the sub starts whimpering, shamelessly riding their dom’s face.

Alfred POV  
Ivan and I were sitting down minding our own business until he spoke.

"Alfred I want to try something new." I look up at him confused closing the laptop in my lap. "What do you mean by that?" He looked at me with lust in his eyes. 

“In the bedroom." I feel my face heat up at his words. "W-what'd you want to try?" I rub my plush thighs together. I make a noise of surprise when he puts his pale hand on my thigh.

"I want you ride my face." He rubs my thighs softly and leans in and kisses my neck. "Nh~Ivan, to the bedroom." I moan at the feeling on my neck. 

He picks me up off the couch making me wrap my legs around his waist as he walks upstairs to our room. He sets me on the bed bringing me into a sloppy kiss. 

He lays on his back with his head on the pillows. "Take your pant and come here." He orders and I immediately started taking off my pants and underwear before sitting next to his head on my knees.

I hover right above his face hesitant to go down. I feel his large hand roam my thighs again before bringing me down onto his face. He immediately brings out his tongue licking my hole. "Ahh~ oh fuck, Ivan." I slowly start riding his face feeling his tongue going inside of me.

I put my hands on his chest so I can ride faster and harder onto his cold tongue. "Oh~ I'm cumming, oh fuck~!" I open mouth in a silent scream as I cum onto both our chests.

I quickly get off of his face to see him smirking. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked making me blush, but I ignored him looking at his crotch. "You seemed to like it too." I reply just as snarky putting my hand on his clothed crotch. 

“How could I not with such an amazing ass on my face?" He grabbed my ass getting close to my face. "S-shut up." I stutter at the comment and look away blushing. "Do you want help or not?" I ask about his erection and he nods before unzipping his pants showing off his large cock. 

I lean down and start licking at the tip looking at him with lust filled eyes. I taking him in my mouth inch by inch loving the groans coming from his mouth. I take his cock all the way to the hilt, feeling it on the back of my throat. I suck harder and harder until his cums hard in my mouth. I lift up with some of the spunk dribbling down my chin and swallowed. "God I love you." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me settling back onto the pillows. "I love you too." I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep shortly after.


End file.
